An information-processing system for sharing information with other users via communication function is known.
The disclosure herein provides improved technology.
There is provided a posted information sharing system including: an information-processing system; and a server, wherein the information-processing system includes an executing unit that executes an application program, and an accessing unit that accesses an item of posted information depending on the application program that is being executed or whose execution is suspended, the posted information being stored on the server, and the server includes a providing unit that provides access to the posted information by the information-processing device, in response to a request from the accessing unit.